


The Child and the Seven Monsters

by Kensalyn



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Frisk is snow white, Papyrus is a cutie, but I really felt like writing it, flowey is the evil queen, maybe I'll do other fairy tale interpretations later on, this is a very short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7770250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kensalyn/pseuds/Kensalyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Queen wished for a Child.  One day, one appears.  But they will not stay in the safe stone walls with the Queen.  Instead there are seven friends in a cottage, a King with ensnared Souls, and a Flower who's Determination used to be the greatest in all the land...</p>
<p>A Snow White Crossover</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Child and the Seven Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> This is a interpretation of Snow White and the Seven Dwarves with the characters of Undertale. I tried to make it feel like an old authentic fairy tale... mostly.... I couldn't help being a little comical sometimes. Can you blame me? The idea of all those guys under one roof?
> 
> If you have any suggestions as to what fairy tale I should reinvent next, leave it in the comments below!

     The Queen sat in her ruins, looking over the buildings left behind. Even though it’s citizens had left long ago, they stood tall, prepared to serve any who entered their walls. She sighed. “Oh, that I had a child such as this stone, unfazed by the elements around them, standing firm in their purpose!”

     Soon after a Child appeared in the ruins, lost but pressing forward in their strange new surroundings. The Queen took them in, fed them pie, but the Child did not mean to stay. As the queen had wished, they were unfazed by the warnings she gave them of the world beyond the ruins, the Underground, and continued on while she remained behind.

     However, while the Child had wandered lost, they had had a chance encounter with a Flower, who considered himself to be the most Determined in all the land. Whenever this Flower encountered a Light, it asked;

 

_Light, Light, my reign affirm, and_

_Tell me who is most determined_

     And the Lights would always answer;

_Flower, my Prince, your Determination is the greatest of all._

     However on the day the Child ventured out into the Underground, the Flower once again asked a Light;

_Your Determination is great, but there is one with a greater measure than you;_

_The Child who has left the Queen is Determined beyond all else._

 

     The Flower was furious, but decided to keep a close eye on the Child, sure that another creature of the Underground would take care of them in no time.

      The Child walked on, through a forest of snow, into a watery lagoon, and at last happened upon a little cottage. No one was home, and it seemed so comfy inside, and the child was so tired, that they convinced themselves no one would mind if they had a small meal, played a soft song, read a nice book, and took a quick nap with a stuffed doll to cuddle into. And sure enough, they were soon out like a light.

     Before long had passed, however, the owners of the home returned. Seven of them, of all shapes and sizes, were ready to end their day and enjoy the company of their companions in their comfy little home. Opening the door, they quickly noticed that things were not quite as they had left them. One by one, they called out their discoveries.

 

Sans said, “Someone’s been chowin’ on my snacks.”

Metaton said, “ _Someone_ has been _reading_ my _scripts_!!”

Blooky said, “Someone… um… has been… playing my tunes.”

Alphys said, “S—someone t—took my M-M-ew Mew Kissy Cutie pl—ushie.”

Undyne said, “SOMEONE TOOK YOUR PLUSHIE?!! OH, I’M GONNA—”

Monster Kid whispered, “Undyne is so cool…”

Papurys said, “SANS!! I’VE CAPTURED A HUMAN WITH MY RACECAR BED!!”

 

     The other six rushed up the stairs after Papyrus to find there indeed was a human child in his bed. With all the commotion, the Child awoke to find the seven monsters crowding around them, arguing over what to do.

     The Child said hello, and told the seven monsters they were travelling to the end of the Underground. The monsters were surprised by this; surely the Child knew that if they reached the end of the Underground, they could leave it, but that it would come at a price. Many children had before tried this very thing after becoming lost, but one by one had fallen victim to the dangers of the Underground, their Souls being taken to the King, kept as part of the great price required to leave.

     But the Child was very determined, and was unswayed by their inquiries and insisting. So after much discussion, a few short battles, and a bit of flirting, the seven monsters decided to help the Child on their quest and guide them to the castle at the end of the Underground.

     Meanwhile the Flower, who was certain the Child must have perished by now, sprouted near a Light, gloating with it’s question:

 

_Light, Light, my reign affirm, and_

_Tell me who is most determined_

     But the Light answered;

_Flower, my Prince,_

_you would reign above all,_

_were it not for the Child_

_in Waterfall_

     Furious, the Flower promised to end the Child, to take from them what was rightfully his. The Flower was cunning and so began to devise a plan to accomplish this without giving the Child the opportunity to use their Determination against him. Soon he came upon the Child and their new seven friends, travelling together and making friends with all as they went. At this sight, the Flower knew what he must do.

     With the aid of their friends, the Child speedily reached the castle. Asking the others to wait behind, they entered the King’s chamber alone, Determined to find a way to exit the Underground without the forfeit of a Soul.

     But a horrible sight awaited the Child. There on the floor lay the King, his outstretched paw having dropped a cup of golden tea. The Flower they had met so long ago loomed over the King’s form, and unable as the King was to protect the collected souls, the Flower snatched them away for himself.

     The Child cried out in sadness, and hearing and not wishing to leave their friend to such an emotion alone, the seven monsters rushed into the chamber. Filled with the power of his own Determination and the strength of the King’s Soul, the Flower quickly snared the souls of the seven monsters as well, his power growing larger and larger till he was able to reach and ensnare the souls of every monster of the Underground.

     The Flower cackled. “Now,” he bellowed to the Child, “I will end you and be the most determined of all!”

     Thus began the greatest battle the Underground had seen. The Flower was cunning and had great strength, but the Child’s heart was pure, the love for their friends glowing bright, and they were Determined to save them all.

     The Flower had not had a Soul for a very long time. He had lived only on the Determination he had forged, and had forgotten all else in the world. But as the Souls within him moved, he began to remember.

     Seeing this, the Child called out to their friends, and one by one their Souls awoke with joy. As each awoke, something stirred within the Flower. At long last, from deep within him, the Soul of the Prince awoke from his slumber.

     All stood still as the Prince, no longer the Flower, opened his eyes. “Where am I?” he asked.

     “You are awake with us,” the Child happily replied.

     The Prince realized what he had done, and quickly set about making everything right. Breaking the barrier preventing exit from the Underground, he returned the Souls of all those he had claimed. Without the strength of the Souls, however, he would no longer be able to stay a Prince, and instead would return penitently to the form of a lowly Flower. Knowing this, and unwilling to cause heartache to the King and Queen, he fled deep into the Underground.

     The monsters rejoiced in their freedom, leaving their dusty prison for the light of above. And far away, near the place the Flower had first encountered the Child, the Flower spotted a Light. He asked it;

 

_Light, light, in this empty nation,_

_Tell me where lies the most Determination_

     And the Light answered;

_Your Determination is greatest below,_

_But above is the Child who’s measure still grows._

     And at this response, the Flower was content, grateful for the Child who was greater than he.

 

 

 

     Not many days after, traveling on their own to the beginning of the Underground, walked a Child. A teapot of pure clear glass was carried carefully in their hands, just large enough to hold the roots of a single flower and bring it to the light of the sun. And they were quite Determined about that.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> .   
> .  
>   .  
> .  
>  .  
> .  
>  .  
> .  
>  .  
> .  
>  .  
> .  
>  .  
> .  
>  .  
> .  
> On their return journey, the Child stopped to gaze over a precipice, a feeling of déjà vu welling up inside them. For a moment the child was sure there had been someone else, sent to catch and end them in the wintery forest, who allowed them to pass, determined they would die either way. For a moment, the Child was certain someone had been here on this edge in the Hotlands with them before, desperate to end the Child’s existence so as to escape their own punishment. But there was clearly no one here, and the moment passed. The Child moved on.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Hu  
> .  
> n.  
> .  
> stm  
> an  
> .  
> 


End file.
